Boys become girls sometimes
by Justgottawritegirl
Summary: Short story. If theree are loads of reviews I might just cave in and update!
1. Chapter 1

Kyle sat up and yawned. He jumped out of bed and realised his green Ushanka was on the floor underneath him. He bent down to pick it up and meant to

shout, but it came out as a girlish squel. Since when did Kyle have hair falling down to his shoulders? He was pretty sure he had a Efro!

He picked up his hat and ran to the mirror...on his dressing table. Since when did Kyle have this much make up? Well, since when did Kyle have ANY make up?

He looked in the mirror and gasped. He...was a girl.

He..or she took in her features. Kyle was 9 and her reflection looked it. She was a creamy white colour with crimson lips and emerald eyes. Her fiery locks curtained the sides of her face. Kyle looked at her body and gasped louder than before. She looked like she was a A cup, her boobs were the perfect size for her figure. She was skinny, yet curvy. She wore a nightie.

She looked around her room. Her wallpaper was floral, pink roses, and the carpet was beige. She had a impressive number of One Direction posters plastered all over her walls. She took a peak in her wardrobe and saw dresses.

This can not be happening, thought Kyle. She stripped and gasped. Okay, so I am defenitely not a boy! Kyle confirmed to herself as she whipped off her knickers. She washed her face and brushed her teeth then shoved a hoodie and skinny jeans on. She checked the time on her new pink clock. She hauled her Ushanka on, which was now a dark green with silver studs.

She ran downstairs.

"Hey Mum," she said, expectantly. She expected her Mum to freak out she was a girl.

"Hello hun! I've made your lunch and packed your bag so you better hurry up and eat your breakast if you want to catch the bus!" Mrs Broflovski said, passing Kyle a crossaint. Kyle took a bite out of it and left the house...then went back in to get her school bag and lunch...and then left again.

Had Kyle always been a girl and not realised? Kyle laughed at this. She dismissed the thought. She lived in South Park. Shit happens.

When she reached the bus stop, shee was suprised to see Stan, Cartman and Kenny arguing loudly. Their genders had changed too.

"So your a girl too?" Asked Stan. Kyle gasped at how pretty Stan looked. She sort of looked like Wendy Testaburger but had warm chocolate eyes where Wendy had cold, black ones.

Cartman was fat as ever and was incredibly ugly. She had large, frizzy brown hair and braces on her teeth. She was covered in spots. Kyle giggled at her misfortune.

Kenny wore a orange dress with a hoodie that concealed her face so she couldn't see what she looked like.

"Yeah...And I'm freaked out dude," Kyle replied.

"Mmmm hmmm mum muhh mum?" said Kenny.

"No Kenny, we do not know how woman mascubate," Muttered Stan.

"I suggest we take up girl names and just see where this goes." He added. Kyle nodded in agreement and all four went silent, thinking of new names.

"Ill be Kylie," Offered Kylie.

"Kay...if we are making them simalar to our boy names then I'll be Stacy. Its sort of like Stan." Said Stacy.

"Mumm muh hmmm mmum" said Boobybarbie.

"Ill be Erica," Mumbled Erica.

The bus pulled up and the four girls got on.

Weird shit happens in South Park XD

Sorry, no more chapters after this! This was a one off thing. I've kinda copied the idea! I just did this to stop the thought nagging at me.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Kylie and Stacy linked arms and walked into the school. Both were thinking how cool it is that girls can be so close and not be called gay.

Boobybarbie suddenly ran past them. He shouted something that was still unfortunately muffled but he pointed in the direction of the event. Butters, Damien, Pip, Clyde, Craig, Tweek and Token were now all girls.

Stacy and Kylie ran over. Erica wasn't with them, but they didn't care at all.

"Hey guys...how do you do?" Asked Stacy, as codeword.

"Well I'm doing good with at least a C cup and a nice round ass. My hair's glossy and..." Cylde rambled on, unexpectedly. All the girls said they wre okay with it. Butters and Kenny loved it. Kenny was asking around for tampons and bra's and Butters was flirting with boys in another class (who had not changed genders).

"So what are your new names? I'm now Kylie, Stan is now Stacy, Kenny is now Boobybarbie...don't ask, and Eric is now Erica," Chipped in Kylie.

"I'm Marjorine!" Marjorine shouted excitedly from over the hall.

"Well, I'll be Poppy." Spoke Poppy in her high, posh voice.

"Ill be Tokia...if that's even a name?"

"My new name will be Claudia," Stated Claudia.

"I'll be Craiglene," Said Craiglene in his nasal, mono tone voice. Everybody raised an eyebrow at the odd name. Their eyebrow was met with Craiglene's middle finger.

"Uh...GAH! Too ... Much pressure!" Said Tweek, twitching violently. Craiglene stopped flipping everyone off and patted Tweek's hair reassuringly.

"She can be Tweeka. " Said Stacy, in a simple, casual tone.

All boys walked away from eachover once all their names had been decided. Craiglene put her arm around Tweeka and the two walked off. Tweek was still stressed and spazzing out a bit but Criaglene flipped off anyone who stared. Damein, who did not want to change her name, used her telekenis powers to make Poppy follow her as she walked. Marjorine stopped. Chatting to the boys and joined Boobybarbie. Boobybarbie had a bunch of tampons, sanitary towels and bra's in her arms but dropped them and walked over to Marjorine. She ruffled her golden hair and the two ran off, comparing insights about being a girl. Token and Clyde just shrugged and walked casually over and Stacy and Kylie skipped to class.

Hee hee, I wrote another one XD

I put Pip and Tweek and such in it cos of the author of the comment about this story. Byeeeee xx


End file.
